


The Nutcracker

by DakotaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, character death (sort of), fairytale AU, not excactly like the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaStark/pseuds/DakotaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeyne recieved a Christmas gift, she never expected all the magic and adventure that would come with it...</p><p> </p><p>Or AU: The classical story of the Nutcracker with Jeyne Westerling as Clara and Robb as the beloved Nutcracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so the other day, I saw a post on Tumblr about the Nutcracker (wich I totally forgot about)and I got really inspired. I started for fun and suddenly before I knew, the fic was done! I did mess with the plot so I hope you'll like it even though it's a bit different.
> 
> And about my other fic Dance of Death: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long, long time. I was just very busy and had a lot to study, but now because of the Christmas holidays I hope I can update more.
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all, enjoy reading and I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas! Xx

"Merry Christmas, Jeyne!” Jeyne quickly opened her eyes, her little sister Eleyna jumped on her bed and snuggled under the blankets next to her sister, like they often did.

Jeyne yawned, she was still very sleepy. “Merry Christmas, little one. Are we the only ones awake?” Her little sister giggled. “No silly, mother’s still busy with tonight’s party and Rollam is admiring the Christmas tree. But Rayland is probably sleeping.”

Jeyne snorted. “Rayland is Always sleeping.” Both girls were laughing right now. “Will you visit uncle Rodrick today?” Eleyna asked. 

Jeyne smiled and nodded. Uncle Rodrick wasn’t really their uncle, he lived in the same town as the Westerlings and owned a shop where he often made toys. 

There were rumours that he could do magic , but whenever Jeyne questioned him about it, Luwin would just laugh it off. 

When Eleyna was gone, Jeyne quickly dressed and ran downstairs. Her mother stood in the hallway, biting her lip. But when she saw her daughter, she smiled.

“Oh, Jeyne. You’re getting more beautiful every time I see you.” She said as she cupped her hand around Jeyne’s cheek.

“Mother, have you seen my gloves? I’m going to see Uncle Rodrick.” Jeyne said with a sweet smile. “Darling, wouldn’t you eat first? And perhaps you’ll get dirty outside. Hm, I’m not too fond of the idea, the Lannisters will arrive very soon and I’d like you to look as beautiful as always.” Her mother responded.

“They’re Baratheons, mother. Not Lannisters.” Jeyne snapped. Her mother sighed. "Well, perhaps Cersei likes to forget a bit about her husband because the pain was too much?” 

But shook her head wildly. “If I’d lose my husband, I would never, ever forget him.” She declared. Her mother gave her a sad smile. “Come on now, let’s eat breakfast.”

Jeyne’s smile dropped, she set up her puppy eyes. “But mother, can I please, please go to Uncle Luwin?” She squeeled. Her mother couldn’t keep in her laugh. “Argh, alright. But don’t make it too long, we will open the Christmas gifts soon and be careful you won’t get dirty!” 

When Jeyne had her coat and gloves on, she was ready to go. She gasped when she opened the door. It was snowing outside. A few children were building a snowman. It looked pretty, but the only thing that was missing was a nose. She saw a carrot, grabbed it and walked towards the children.

“Mind if I add something?” She asked, the children nodded heavily. She carefully put the carrot in the snowman. The children were smiling brightly. “Thank you, Jeyne!” They all yelled when she left.

When she was at Uncle Rodrick's shop, she calmly knocked three times on the glass. “Come in!” She heard. After one or two minutes, Uncle Rodrick appeared from his workchamber with widened arms. 

“Ah, Jeyne. What a lovely surprise to see you!” He said as he embraced her. “I’m glad to see you, Uncle Rodrick. Merry Christmas.” She said. “So, were you working on something?” 

“Yes, quite right. I’m working on a surprise as well for the party tonight.” He said with a wink. “Are you coming at the party tonight?!” She asked in excitement. Rodrick nodded. 

“But you have to be patient, tonight I will reveal it. Now go, get ready, I’ll finish my work and then we will see eachother tonight.” Jeyne nodded heavily and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Bye, Uncle Rodrick!” She said as she ran towards home. He waved at her and then went back to his work. 

She came back just in time, because everybody already sat around the Christmas tree. Eleyna was just opening her gift. “Oh my, what a beautiful doll! Look, Jeyne!” She almost pushed the doll in Jeyne’s face. “Oh wow, it’s very beautiful, just like you.” She gave her little sister the doll back, who hugged her parents tightly and thanked them. 

Rayland got a few books, he seemed really happy and excited, Jeyne just couldn’t understand it. Rollam got an army of beautiful toy soldiers. He too seemed very happy.

Jeyne was the last one to recieve a gift. She secretly hoped she would get such a beautiful doll like Eleyne, but her gift was a new gown. Oh. She stood up, taking a better look at the gown. It was a gorgeous gown, it was made of gold and it looked very mature. But that was why she didn’t like it: it was too mature...

“And sweetling, do you like it?” Jeyne turned around to face her mother who was smiling proudly at her daughter. “I ehm, I..it’s beautiful mother, thank you.” She said as she gave her mother a small hug.

“Why don’t you go put it on? You’ll look amazing.” Jeyne’s mother insisted. “Yes, sugarplum, put it on!” Rayland repeated in a high-pitched voice. Jeyne gave him an angry look. “Be careful dear or I will put you in a gown as well.” Their mother said. Everybody laughed and Rayland was turning red. 

When Jeyne was putting her dress on, she heard the guests coming, including the Lannisters... Jeyne didn’t like them at all, especially Cersei’s son Joffrey. The Lannisters didn’t visit very often but when they did, Joffrey always made a scene, but Tommen and Myrcella were nice, though.

She was hoping Uncle Rodrick would come soon, she was wondering what his special surprise would be. Probably amazing as all his other works.

 

She was almost ready when she heard the doorbell ring. “Ah, miss Baratheon, how nice to see you!” Jeyne quickly ran down the stairs. Behind Cersei stood her three children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Beside Joffrey stood a girl with beautiful red hair, wearing a purple gown. She must be Joffrey’s girlfriend, though it looked like he didn’t care for her at all... Jeyne greeted the guests politely and so did her brothers and sister. After a while, there were more guests, but luckily not too many. 

Jeyne noticed the auburn haired girl was standing in a corner, all by herself just like Jeyne. Jeyne stepped towards the girl. “That is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen!” She complimented, the girl looked up and blushed a bit. “Thank you, I made it myself.” The girl anwsered.

Jeyne couldn’t believe it, she could only wish to be so talented. “What’s your name, if I may ask? I’ve never seen you before.” The girl smiled. “I’m Sansa Stark, you must be Sybel’s daughter Jeyne.” Jeyne nodded. “I..I’ve heard about your family, I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

Not even a year ago, Eddard and Catelyn Stark died of a flu and their oldest son mysteriously disappeared one night, he is now believed dead... 

Sansa gave her a small, sad smile. They were both looking at Tommen, Myrcella, Rollem and Elayna who were plating with their new toys. Suddenly, Joffrey approached the two. He looked at Jeyne. “Would you like to dance with me?” He asked, not caring if his own girl stood there as well.

Sansa looked at the ground. “How dare you?!” Jeyne said to him, Sansa looked up and Joff’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?” He angrily hissed. 

“You’ve got a beautiful Lady in front of you, and trust me, it’s not me.” And then Jeyne walked away.

And then there was a loud noise, firework appeared and there, in front of all guests, Uncle Luwin appeared. Everybody gasped and started clapping. “Ladies and Gentlemen, would you follow me to the hall, Thank you.”

In the main hall stood a large table with a castle on it. Music was playing and many little dolls dressed as Lords and Ladies were dancing with eachother. Jeyne didn’t even notice Uncle Rodrick stood beside her.

“And, Jeyne, what do you think?” He asked. Jeyne looked at him, there were almost tears in her eyes. “It’s so beautiful Uncle, truly.” She whispered. He appreciated it. 

Other guests were approaching him to tell him how amazing his work of art was, and Jeyne went back to the Christmas tree where most children were. She was getting a bit tired and sat in a chair. 

A few minutes later, Uncle Rodrick sat in the chair next to her. “Jeyne, dear. I still have one more present for you.” He kindly said. Jeyne sat a bit straighter. He gave her a small package. In the package was a doll, he looked like a soldier carved out of wood. “Thank you uncle, he’s..he’s...” “Special, isn’t he?” Her uncle said and Jeyne smiled brightly.

“Special, yes!” She hugged uncle Rodrick tightly. “Do you want to know why?” Rodrick asked, Jeyne raised an eyebrow. Rodrick took the doll, pulled at something in it’s back and then it’s mouth opened. “Will you hand me a nut, Jeyne?” He asked. “A nut? But why?” She asked. 

“You’ll see.” He simply anwsered. She did as he asked and gave him a nut. He put it in the doll’s mouth and pushed. The nut cracked and opened. Jeyne gasped. “Amazing.” She whispered. 

“It’s a nutcracker.” He whispered back. Then, Sansa approached them. “You must be mister Rodrick.” She said, smiling. “You can call me ‘uncle’, child.” He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

“I actually knew your father and mother, child. They were wonderful people.” He told Sansa. “And I can see you’ve earned your mother’s beauty.” Jeyne could see how happy Sansa was.

 

But then Sansa looked at the Nutcracker and her smile fell. “But he looks like...” She whispered, too soft for Jeyne to hear. “What?” Sansa started at her for a second. “Nothing.” She said. 

“Sansa, mother says we’re leaving.” Joffrey said to Sansa, avoiding any eye contact with Jeyne or Uncle Rodrick. Until he saw the Nutcracker. “What is that piece of trash?” He took it away from Jeyne’s hands.

“That is mine and none of your buisness!” Jeyne hissed. Joff snorted. “It’s ugly anyway, here.” He said as he threw the doll, but the distance between him and Jeyne was larger than he thought and the Nutcracker fell on the ground.

“No!” Jeyne yelled and stepped towards Joff. Sansa carefully picked up the Nutcracker and inspected the damage. “You broke it!” Jeyne angrily said.

For a moment, Joffrey was silent. Until he snorted and said: “Pff, it was ugly anyway.” And walked away. Sansa handed the Nutcracker to uncle Rodrick. “I’m so sorry.” She said. Jeyne and uncle Luwin both told her it wasn’t her fault.

“It looks like the arm has almost fallen off, and a tooth fell out, but the rest is fine.” Jeyne thanked her and told her she hoped to see her again some time.

When everybody was gone, only she and Raynald were awake. Jeyne was putting a bandage around her Nutcracker’s arm when Raynald walked in. “Is he okay?” He asked.

Jeyne smiled. “Think so.” She replied. “I hate Joffrey.” She then said to her brother. He sighed. “I know, Jeyne. I do too.” He confessed, then he yawned. Jeyne noticed.

“You should probably get some sleep.” She joked. Before he left, Raynald kissed the top of his sister’s head. “Goodnight.” He said. Jeyne said the same. She put off the lights, carefully put the Nutcracker on her nightstand and fell asleep. 

“Jeyne, Jeeeyne.” A soft voice whispered in Jeyne’s ear. She was too sleepy to open her eyes. “Hm?” Was the only thing she could bring out. The soft, velvet voice chuckled. “You have to wake up now, beautiful girl.” But when her eyes opened, she couldn’t believe them. 

Right next to her bed stood a now life-sized Nutcracker! When Jeyne looked at her nightstand to find the doll uncle Luwin gave her was gone, so it had to be true.

In a reflex, Jeyne jumped out of her bed and stood as far as possible from the Nutcracker. He stood up from his kneeling position. Jeyne felt like she could ain’t every second. “He can move...” She whispered. He took a slow step closer. “Please don’t be afraid.” He said. “And he can talk...” 

After a minute, Jeyne had called down. “How?” Was the first thing she said to the nutcracker. He still looked like himself, but he had a bit more of a human figure, his face as well and instead of a long, white beard and hair he had these auburn haired curls. He smiled a crooked smile. 

“It’s quite a long story.” He replied, he was sitting at the edge of Jeyne’s bed. He looked a bit sad. “Will you come and sit next to me?” He kindly asked, Jeyne nodded and did as he asked. 

She loved the sound of his voice, it sounded a bit...scottish. “ Where shall I start?” He whispered in himself. “At the beginning, silly.” Jeyne softly said, this made him chuckle. “Pff, alright, but you have to promise me to be open-minded.”

Jeyne could tell he sounded a bit more serious. “I promise.” She said, he nodded. “I haven’t always been this way, you know.” He began. 

“Some girls would call me handsome.” The smile was back again. “I lived in a magical kingdom named Winterfell. My father was the Lord of Winterfell and we were all very happy, actually. 

But then my father had to ride South to serve for the king and my sisters went with him. If only we’d known that the king would die and his mad son would take my father’s head...” Jeyne bit her lip. “I’m sorry for you.” She quietly said, but the nutcracker smiled bitterly. 

“This is only The beginning.” He replied before he went on. “But the king’s son still held my sisters captive, and it was my duty as a good brother to ride out South to save them. After a short while, my bannermen named me: ‘the King in the North’ and suddenly, I was a King.” 

“Just like that?” Jeyne wondered. “Aye, just like that. At first, I was very good on the battlefield, but after a while, things started to change... When I started to realise I needed more allies, I made a promise to the Rat King.” 

Jeyne didn’t know what she was hearing. ‘Rat King’? How was that even possible? “He would help me in the war if I would marry one of his daughters.

However, I broke that promise by marying a girl I truly loved. He was so angry that he brutaly killed my wife and cast a spell on me: I would not be King in the North but King of the doll’s instead, but most important: I would never find love again...” He said bitterly.

“That sounds more like a curse than a spell.” Jeyne said. He nodded. “It is, but once I kill the Rat King, the curse will be broken.” Jeyne sighed, she was glad that there was a possibility for him to break the curse.

“And that will be tonight.” He softly added. Jeyne’s eyed widened. “Tonight?! Oh god, they’ll be here?” She started to panic. 

Suddenly, they heard noises from downstairs. The Nutcracker looked at her, “I’m afraid they already are. But don’t worry, I’ll protect you, my Lady.” He promised and they came down the stairs. 

When Jeyne saw the rats, she felt like vomitting. By the Christmas tree stood three, gigantic, dirty rats. The one in the middle was wearing a crown. When the rat king noticed them, he hissed. 

The Nutcracker drew his sword and attacked, but he was too busy fighting the rat king that he didn’t notice the two other rats coming towards Jeyne.

Jeyne realized she had to handle quick and looked around the room if there was anything usable to kill the rats who were almost here size. Luckily, she saw a sharp kitchen knife on the table.

When she grabbed it, she waited for the rats to attack her from behind, she could hear their loud footsteps. When one was close enough, she quickly turned around and stabbed him multiple times until he was dead. 

Blood covered her hands and a part of her dress. The other rat was killed easily, she simply cut his throat.

But then, she heard the nutcracker yell. He was om the ground and it seemed like the rat king stabbed him in his leg. Slowly, Jeyne sneaked behind the rat king and with all her strength, she kicked his left leg. 

The rat let out a terrifying scream but did fall on his knees. The Nutcracker kicked him so that he would lay on his back to face him.

“The Starks send their regards.” The Nutcracker spoke before pludging his sword into the Rat King’s heart. From exhausting, Jeyne fell on her knees to the ground and closed her eyes for a minute.

“Jeyne?” She could hear her Nutcracker say. “Will you take my hand?” Jeyne nodded, eyes still closed. 

But when she took his hand, it felt warm and soft. Jeyne looked up, but instead of her Nutcracker, a beautiful prince stood before her. He grinned.

“Hello, Jeyne.” He said. Jeyne’s mouth fell open. “'N..Nutcracker? Is that you?” She asked. 

“My name is actually Robb, my Lady.” He confessed. “Robb...” She repeated, then she threw her arms around him and he spun her around.

They were both laughing out of joy. “You’re so handsome.” She blurted out as she touched his auburn curls. Robb gently wiped a lock of Jeyne’s hair out of her face.

“But nothing compared to your beauty.” And then he brought his lips closer to hers, and they kissed... 

“Jeyne?” She heard Robb whisper in her ear, she blushed. She loved when he spoke her name. “Yes?” She softly said.

She gently let go of their embrace to look into his beautiful blue eyes that were full of passion. “I’d like to show you something. Do you trust me?” He asked and Jeyne nodded. He smiled. “Good, then grab my hands and close your eyes.”

Jeyne nodded and took his hands. Suddenly, she felt a cold wind blow around them, she could feel it getting stronger and when it stopped, she slowly opened her eyes.

But instead of her house, they were now in a beautiful courtyard of a castle, covered in snow. She could see banners with a grey wolf on them. 

She saw men and women in medieval but gorgeous clothing. It reminded her of the small castle uncle Luwin surprised everyone with at the party. “Amazing...” She breathed.

She looked at Robb, who knelt in front of her and took her hand. “My Lady.” He began, people were gathering around them. “Many years ago, the evil rat king had cursed me in the hope I would never find love again, but your love and kindness could break any spell possible. Beautiful Jeyne, delight me with your worthy hand, share crown and kingdom with me.” 

For a second, Jeyne didn’t know what to say, she was so mesmerized by his words that she was completely blown away. But then it hit her: This was a proposal... She swallowed. “Robb, I’d love nothing more in the world to be your Queen, to be yours.” 

Robb smiled, she could see tears in his eyes, this hurt her even more. “But I can’t...” Robb stood up, he was confused. “My love?”He whispered, touching her cheek. 

“You know why? It’s because this isn’t real...” She said while looking at the castle.  
“I don’t understand.” Robb confessed. “I’ve learned about you as a child.” She spoke, suddenly remembering her history lessons about Robb Stark. 

“You were real, and a King, just like you said. But you died.” She noticed a tear coming out of Robb’s eye, he was silent. “There never was a Rat King and there was never a curse as well, you just lived in a lie because the truth was too awful to accept.” 

She was whispering now. Robb shook his head. “No.” He mouthed. They were both crying. 

“I’m sorry.” She silently sobbed, but Robb grabbed both of her hands. “Please don’t leave me.” His grip tightened, as if she could disappear any second.

Suddenly, everything was slowly fading away. The castle, the courtyard, the people and Robb... “I love you.” Jeyne whispered, Robb looked so helpless, so fragile. He looked at his fading hand, then at Jeyne. 

“Jeyne...” He choked. “Remember me...” And then Jeyne woke up. 

 

She wouldn’t come out of bed that day, she couldn’t stop crying. She felt so lonely, so lost... After a while, she heard a little knock on her door. 

“Come in.” She said. Little Eleyna walked in, without saying anything, she jumped on Jeyne’s bed and took her sister’s hand. “Are you okay?” She asked, worried.

Jeyne smiled a rather forced smile. “Yes, little one. Don’t worry.” She said as she stroke her little sister’s hair.

Eleyna sighed in relief. “Good. Because Uncle Rodrick is here!” Jeyne frowned. “Why?” She asked. “He said he brought a surprise with him.” Jeyne rolled her eyes. 

“To be honest, I’m done with surprises.” She murmured. 

When she went to the living room, uncle Rodrick was talking to Jeyne’s parents. But immediately stopped talking and stood up when he saw Jeyne. 

“Jeyne, dear. Would you like to come with me to my shop? I still have one more surprise.” He said mysteriously. Jeyne still felt empty inside. “So I’ve heard.” She said, a bit irritated. 

When they were on their way to the shop, Uncle Rodrick suddenly said: “I’m sorry he had to go.” 

Jeyne gasped and stopped walking. “What?” She whispered. “Your Nutcracker. I’m sure he is...better of now. But all thanks to you, child.” 

Jeyne shook her head. “But it was just a dream!” Uncle Rodrick smiled. “Perhaps.” He only said and they walked further in silence.  
When they were in the shop, Jeyne heard a noise from the back. “Jeyne, I’d like you to meet someone.” Luwin said.

“Robb? Will you come here for a minute?” He yelled. 

Robb... ‘No’, Jeyne thought. Don’t be silly. 

But then, a boy appeared with pale skin, auburn curls, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes... “Hello, Jeyne.” He said with a smile on his face. 

Jeyne was shaking, she covered her mouth with a hand. “This is my nephew Robb, Jeyne. I thought you’d like to meet him.” Uncle Rodrick said, he was smiling as well. "I'll leave you two."

When he was gone, Robb came closer and took Jeyne’s hand. “Do you remember me?” He softly asked. 

Jeyne felt tears streaming down her face, but they were tears out of hapiness. He gently touched her face again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Yes.” Jeyne breathed. “I do.”


End file.
